Various type of machining adapters can be found in the prior art including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,394,466; 6,352,395; 6,105,974; 5,730,562; 5,716,173; 5,593,258; U.S. Publication No. US 2004/0164502; U.S. Publication No. US 2003/0228199; U.S. Publication No. US 2003/0175088; and U.S. Publication No. US 2001/0049984. However, none of the known machining adapters can hold and accurately position an elongate workpiece axially in a mechanically simple, cost effective, and repeatable manner without costly complex mechanical construction, or costly modifications to standard machining tools.